Offerings & Operations
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: A one-shot based on Operation Light Swan. Post-Underworld Captain Swan and Captain Cobra Swan fanfic.


**_A/N: Hello! So there is quite a lot of dialogue in this fanfic which is not what I originally had in mind, but it worked out well._**

 ** _I wrote this after dying from the feels in 5x08, although I love the twist and can't wait to see how they are going to handle Dark Hook and Dark Captain Swan. The 'Operation Light Swan' Henry and Killian were planning inspired me to write this one-shot._**

 ** _I also posted a Captain Swan/Captain Cobra Swan fanfic before this one called 'Baloney, Jello and A Little Surprise' which I hope you check out. It's a cute family one-shot that was really fun to write._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this and please give it a fave or an author follow, and a review on what you would like to see me write about or any constructive criticism._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline (sort of)._**

* * *

"So how did you get my father and Henry to agree to this?" Emma questioned.

"Actually, this was something Henry and I came up with, so it wasn't hard to convince him. He called it Operation Light Swan, if I remember correctly. Quite the innovative lad, he is. Your father however, well it was quite a challenge love. It involved a long discussion, a side of David that to be honest sort of scared me, and included something I never thought I would have to do," Killian admitted.

* * *

 ** _Two Days Ago_**

"So, do you think my mum will like this house?" Henry asked.

"I think your mother will be quite pleased lad. We looked at many houses and I think we can both agree this one feels like home," Killian replied, glad that Henry approved of a house for the three of them that was overlooking the docks.

"Have you asked grandpa yet? I know that you like to do things the old fashioned way, and so that probably includes asking grandpa first," Henry laughed, finding it a bit unusual, but awesome that he was looking at houses with his mother's 300 year old pirate boyfriend.

"Well lad, I think the fact that we are looking for houses and your mother and I are not married, shows I'm becoming quite the 21st century man, if I do say so myself. Nevertheless, you are correct, but I have not yet asked for Dave's permission. I'm not even sure Emma would say yes, let alone if her father will agree. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot," Killian explained.

"Well, after everything that has happened and all you have been through for each other, how could he not," Henry assured him.

"I guess so. Although I suppose Emma will say yes. I mean she did vaguely agree to it back in Camelot. Let's just hope she hasn't changed her mind."

* * *

"So I guess Henry was on board," Emma commented.

"Yeah, I was glad he was. Although your father was a bit harder to 'get on board' as you say," Killian admitted.

* * *

 ** _A Day Ago_**

Killian walked into the Sherriff's station anxious about the question he was just about to ask.

"Hook, Emma isn't here," David informed Killian.

"I know, I saw her on my way here. She said she was enjoying her day off with Henry. I was actually here as I wanted to speak to you," Killian clarified.

"Oh ok. What about?" David asked interested.

"Well, you know that I love your daughter very much and that I would do anything for her, and after everything that has happened over the last couple months, I thought hard on how I wanted to proceed," Killian spoke nervously.

"And the way to do that is how exactly?" David encouraged, having an inkling of where this conversation was going.

"I was hoping for your blessing," Killian confessed.

"My blessing for what exactly?" David chuckled, glad he was able to mess with Killian's confidence by prolonging the conversation.

"To ask Emma to move in with me. You see, Henry and I found a beautiful house for us that overlooks the water, but I did not want to pursue this idea until I had asked you, because I know how important it is to you."

"You were right about that. So Henry has already obviously agreed and you want to know my opinion. Interesting. Ok, now what I'm going to tell you, I will say as Emma's father not your friend. You aren't exactly the first choice for my daughter. I think though, that after everything you have been through, you have shown you are truly honourable in your intentions towards Emma and Henry. I know that you will do whatever it takes to ensure they are safe and happy. I am aware of all that you have done for her and I appreciate it. Although, if you do anything to hurt my daughter or grandson in any way, shape or form, you will pay, understand me. Everything you did as a pirate will seem like nothing in comparison to what I will do to you," David warned.

"I understand mate. I would do the same," Killian answered, grateful to have his blessing but slightly scared. Who knew a Prince could scare a former Dark One.

"You would do the same. What do you mean? Why would you say that? Did you get Emma pregnant?" David accused.

"No, nothing of the sort. I was merely stating that if I had a daughter, I would do the same," Killian agreed.

"Oh ok, that's fine then. Before you ask Emma anything, I need you to do something," David requested.

"Whatever it is mate," Killian answered apprehensively.

* * *

"And that's how I asked your father. It didn't go as planned but I'm here with you and Henry so I guess it went right either way," Killian recalled.

"Well I'm glad you did things the 'old fashioned way' as Henry dubbed it. It feels good to know that my parents get at least one thing like they planned to do before all of this happened," Emma smiled.

"So what was that thing my dad wanted you to do?" Emma queried.

As it turns out, the deed Killian needed to partake in was a swordfight as David believed the only way to ensure a man was worthy of his daughter's heart, was for that man to beat him in a fight. Let's just say, having a hook pays off as you can grab onto someone's arm and disarm them pretty easily. Even though David said that he let Killian win, they both know he won fair and square, and David was glad that although he missed a lot of his daughter's life, she now had someone who was capable of protecting her and loving her for the rest of her life, even though she was definitely able to protect herself.

"Of course my dad asked for a swordfight. If I had grown up in the Enchanted Forest he probably would have dueled every suitor as a way to deem them unacceptable of his Princess," Emma laughed.

"Well can you blame him, not many men would take well to being beaten by a beautiful Princess now would they," Killian teased.

"Then I guess I'm lucky to have someone who can admit defeat," she retaliated.

"Only for you Swan. It's getting quite late. What do you say we go to bed now?" Killian suggested, noticing the sky darkening more and more.

Emma smiled at her pirate and said goodnight to her son, and walked up to their room. She got into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and took off the necklace with the ring that Killian gave her that she wore everyday to remind her of what she had, and to never lose sight of that and to cherish every moment.

"Goodnight Killian."

"Goodnight love," Killian replied kissing her forehead.

* * *

 ** _One week later_**

"Killian, have you seen my necklace?" Emma called out walking down the stairs.

"Which one?" Killian questioned.

"The only one I wear. The one you gave me in Camelot. The one you appear to be holding right now," Emma raised an eyebrow after she became aware of her necklace's fate.

"Sorry love, I did not mean to cause any distress. I just needed it for something."

"And what would that something be?" Emma enquired.

"Remember that conversation we had last week love?" Killian asked.

"Yeah I remember," Emma recalled.

"Well, that wasn't the only thing I asked your father Swan," Killian began.

"Did you ask him to teach you how to drive a car or something," Emma wondered.

"No, nothing like that love. It was for a more delicate subject," Killian offered.

"Such as…" Emma motioned for him to continue.

"Emma Swan, since the first time I saw you, I knew you would be the one who helped me redeem myself, and become the man Liam and I, myself, would be proud of. When you left me on the beanstalk, I knew that I shook something inside you, and when you said that you couldn't take a chance you were wrong about me, I knew that I had made some kind of impression on you. Even though you continuously denied my advances, I knew that you would be a challenge, which you definitely were, I mean it took me dying and then you becoming the Dark Swan to tell me you love me, although don't get me wrong it was worth the wait. Pardon me Swan, I seem to have forgotten my train of thought.

Oh right, my intentions towards you were true from the beginning. I knew you would try to stop me from pursuing you, but I don't think you tried half as hard as you thought, because you always knew that we were connected and no matter what, my devilishly handsome person became to hard for you to not fall in love with," Killian added laughing at the end.

Emma was about to interrupt which Killian noticed and held up his index finger as a sign to let him continue without any disruptions.

"All the chasing was worth it in the end, even if it was met most of the time with silence. I don't know if you remember, but I once told you that if your heart was broken, that meant it still worked, and although I hope I have mended it since then, I have faith that you will never have to feel a broken heart again as I will continue to support you and love you with everything I have, through every villain and every little cut you receive from using a knife to make dinner. Emma, love, you have made me the luckiest three-century old pirate in all the realms. Will you marry me, and accept my offer to do that and more for you, for the rest of your life?" Killian proposed, as he dropped down to one knee and held the ring that was previously on her necklace, however it seemed to be balancing on the end of his hook.

"Mum, why don't you just say yes already," Henry beamed, glad that Killian had finally proposed.

"Are you sure Henry, its been the two of us for a while. Will it be alright with three of us?" Emma asked him, recalling the conversation she had with him during the lost year about Walsh.

"I think it will be better with three of us. Besides I like Killian and he already lives here. I mean you might as well, right," Henry responded.

"Alright I'll marry you pirate," Emma giggled.

"Good because my knee was starting to get quite tired," Killian laughed.

Killian got off his knee and brought Emma into a kiss before he hugged her, cherishing this moment he had with her.

"Ok, even though I approve of Hook, I still don't want to see that," Henry looked away feigning disgust.

They walked towards Henry and pulled him into their hug, ready to start a new chapter of their lives.


End file.
